This Beautiful Life
by Keos16
Summary: Over a year after Chloe and Lucifer got married, life for The Decker-Morningstar family is bliss, but hides a secret. A record of an eventful year in their lives, and an ode to all the shapes that love can take. No bearing on any established timeline. Smut, mmf, mlm, mpreg. Also: my first submission. Be gentle.
1. February

Lucifer awoke with his arms wrapped around Chloe. He smiled into her hair, breathing in her scent with a soft sigh. She stirred in his arms pressing her ass lightly against his hips.

No matter how many times they woke like this, he'd never get used to it. Even after a year, Chloe Decker-Morningstar was as enticing and intoxicating as always, and his cock began to spring to life behind her.

"Good morning, you devil," she sighed. He reached down and placed a feather light kiss on her neck which elicited his favorite shiver down her spine.

Taking his hand in her smaller one, she kissed the palm, then each finger in turn. Reaching the index finger, she nibbled the tip and began slowly, luxuriously drawing the digit into her mouth, slurping with a promise that this was just a preamble to a...bigger show.

Lucifer groaned, his cock continuing to engorge with blood until his head spun. Chloe released his finger from her mouth but held fast to his hand, moving it gently down her body, forcing him to worship her every curve on the way down. Only for her would he surrender this much control.

She guided his hand to the entrance of her body and finally released him, trusting that he knew what to do. He did. Slowly, teasingly, his fingers began tracing patterns on her folds, gently probing the wetness that was beginning to bloom.

Strong, dexterous fingers that never tired began to play her like the finest grand piano, coaxing out a concerto of moans and gasps. It was a song he knew well, and a tune he never tired of.

With his other hand, Lucifer moved upward finding a nipple and gently rolling it between his fingers. Chloe's breath caught in her throat, and she gave a strangulated cry. He released her breast and reached further up to cup her throat, gently but firmly. Meanwhile, his tender attentions to her clit never ceased.

"Tell me Chloe. What is it that you desire this morning?"

"I want you inside me," she whispered. He bit her ear, and brushed his stubble along the sensitive skin just behind it.

"What was that love? I couldn't quite hear you." He increased his tempo on her swollen, slick clitoris.

"Fu-fuck me Lucifer!" she managed to choke out around his grasp on her throat. At this, he deftly shifted his hips, plunging his all too hard cock into her sopping wet pussy. She screamed "Yes! Fuck me!"

One hand restraining her neck, one hand worshipping her hard bud, Lucifer fucked her mercilessly, without restraint. Chloe placed her hands on her abdomen, relishing the feeling of fullness that he gave her. Everytime they made love, she felt like she would shake apart at the seams, but for his strength and will holding her together.

His thrusts were fast, desperate, punishing, just how she liked it first thing in the morning. Sweat built up between them, as the efforts of their passion built to its conclusion. Chloe began to shudder and gasped "Fuck, fuck, I'm coming Lucifer. Fuck me, I'm coming!"

As her insides tightened around him while she screamed, Lucifer unloaded in her with a low, animal groan. Using the hand on her throat, he pulled her as close as physically possible and held her tight while they vibrated together.

To Lucifer's other side, Dan unleashed his own load in his hand. He'd never known before how much he would come to enjoy watching his ex-wife and her new husband make love. How much he would enjoy being used by the both of them. What shape their family would take.

Lucifer released his hold on Chloe's cunt, hand dripping with her desire, and just a hint of his own. He reached behind himself blindly and said "Daniel, be a dear, and clean that for me."

Hungrily, and without thinking, Dan rolled over and shoved the slim, moist fingers into his mouth. He licked and slurped noisily while he continued to stroke his own erection that refused to soften despite his powerful orgasm.

Lucifer began to moan again at the thoroughness of Dan's attentions. His cock began to throb inside of his wife, making her wiggle against him.

"Luce, baby, I'm pretty spent after that one. I think Dan has earned the benefit of your attention for now, don't you?"

Biting her neck, Lucifer grunted his assent. He slowly withdrew from her tender folds with a satisfying slurp, and rolled over onto his back. He pulled his fingers from Dan's eager mouth and placed his hand on the square jaw, drawing his face in close.

Dan obligingly rolled over on top of Lucifer, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, tongue exploring the mouth of his best friend and lover. His hardness pressing into Lucifer's belly, almost painfully hard at this point. Lucifer's own cock jumped at the feeling of Dan's brushing along it.

Breaking free of the kiss, Lucifer grabbed Dan's firm shapely buttocks in both hands and growled in his ear "Suck. My. Cock."

With a moan of desire, Dan began the journey down, trailing kisses along the smooth, hairless and surprisingly strong chest of the man beneath him. As he worked his way towards his prize, he flicked his tongue into Lucifer's navel, eliciting a gasp of shock.

"Cheeky," chuckled the dark eyed man, while Dan continued his ministrations. Teasing slowly, Dan nibbled at the well groomed pubic hair surrounding the shaft of the only man he'd ever loved.

"Oh, bloody hell, you cock tease, suck me now!"

Daring not disobey a direct order from his master, Dan took the glistening head of the impressive member between his lips and sucked. Tasting both his master and his mistress mingling together as he slid his mouth up and down almost made him lose control. He suddenly broke free, sobbing "I need to come. Master Lucifer, may I come?"

"Not yet, Daniel. Keep sucking, love, your control of your tongue *almost* rivals my own."

Groaning with repressed desire, balls painfully tight, Dan resumed his ministrations, earning a moan from his lover.

Chloe loved this part. Watching Dan worship Lucifer as she did, never having complete control of the situation, begging for release. She reached down to touch herself while watching the scene unfold from heavy lidded eyes. She let a small moan escape her lips.

Her boys looked over at her, reveling in the sight of her drunk with pleasure. Dan's pace on Lucifer's cock never slowed. Chloe locked eyes with her husband.

"Lucifer," she purred. "May I borrow those talented lips?"

"Excellent idea love!" Lucifer grinned his cocky grin at her and nodded. He reached down with one hand and lifted Dan's head off of his member, drawing him in for a kiss. While this was happening, Chloe scooted up to a semi recumbent position at the head of the bed, and spread her legs, knees bent.

Lucifer released Dan from the kiss and turned his slave's head to look at her. "Go to her, Daniel. Make her come, and then you can have your release." He punctuated this with a hard, painful grab at the purple head of Dan's straining cock.

Dan yelped, which immediately gave way to a moan of frustration and desire.

"Come here, Daniel" Chloe murmured, opening her arms in invitation. Dan crawled over to her on hands and knees, gratefully accepting the kiss she offered. And holy hell, had Lucifer been an excellent influence on his skills. She took Dan's head in her hands and pushed him backward until he was kneeling upright. She stroked his cheek briefly before slapping it, hard.

"You heard your master. Do your job." Dan held a hand to his stinging face and nodded with a barely suppressed grin. Leaning down, he began stroking her lips with a soft, open tongue. She favored him with a long, low moan.

As he lapped at her honeypot, she began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding into his mouth, coming ever closer to that high she shared only with her two men.

"Fuck, Lucifer, he's so good. I'm getting so close." Lucifer leaned over and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to scream. "I can't hold back much longer, baby. I want his cock in me."

Dan moaned into her dripping pussy, causing tremors in her, and she bucked at the unexpected sensation. "Oh fuck!"

"Listen to your mistress Daniel, you may have your fun." With a quickness he'd never discovered before this arrangement, he was on her and in her, enveloping her in his embrace and pumping hard until her head was bouncing of the padded headboard. Dan was grunting with every thrust.

"Slowly, Daniel. I need you to stop." Dan almost cried, but paused in his assault, Chloe moaning her own objection. "Trust, love," Lucifer nipped her breast in a gentle rebuke. "Hold very, very still Daniel, and take care not to come just yet."

Dan, still buried to the hilt in his ex-wife, shuddered as Lucifer's hot tongue began to probe the entrance to his ass. It was so, so difficult to not come at the skilled touch. He moaned so loud his throat hurt, tears forming behind his eyes at the sweet torture.

Abruptly, Lucifer was upright behind him, cock digging into his tight ring. "You may come now, Daniel," Lucifer growled as he thrust all the way into Dan in one inhumanly fast movement.

Dan screamed, tears falling onto Chloe's chest as he cried in joy. He began to move again, forward into Chloe and backward into Lucifer. He rode and was ridden in equal measure, and the pain in his balls burst forward with his final sweet release. "Fuck yes, fuck me Lucifer! Fuck me Chloe!"

As his back arched, he pushed even deeper into Chloe, and she clutched at his broad shoulders, throwing her head back. The feel of Dan's hot semen dumping against her pummeled cervix, mingling with Lucifer's sent her over the edge, and her toes curled into the bed as her second orgasm of the morning overtook her. "Oh fuuuuuuuu!" Her words failed her at the intensity.

Dan's orgasm was causing the muscles in his ass to clench around Lucifer. That tight, warm feeling and the sounds of his wife's pleasure were too much. He exploded into Dan with a primal roar, wings unfurling involuntarily.

The three of them stayed there tangled up inside one another until legs ached, and soft cocks disengaged themselves with loud squelches.

Dan collapsed to the side of Chloe, rolling onto his back exhausted. They both reached up to Lucifer, pulling him down on top of them. His wings sagged, covering his little family as they recovered together.

*The Silver City has nothing on this* he thought to himself as they all found quiet contentment in each other's arms.

The alarm blared 0700. He reached over and shut it off with a discontented sigh. Duty calls. Time to get ready for work and start the day.


	2. May (and a little March)

Chloe was OVER this. O. V. E. R. Over. She stood up from the bushes looking ruefully at the meager breakfast she had eaten sitting pitifully in the dirt. She had not missed morning sickness.

Lucifer gently pulled her in for a hug, discreetly handing her his pocket square. "Are you alright, love?" he murmured into her hair.

She took a deep steadying breath, looked up at her partner and smiled, planting a hand on her slightly rounded belly. "We'll be fine. No worries." At this assurance, he placed a quick peck on her forehead and they directed their attention back to the crime scene.

It was kind of brutal, and the smell…Chloe had to breathe through her mouth to prevent another round of heaving. Ella had just begun her summary when Dan rolled up.

They agreed it best not to call attention to the extent of their involvement at work. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was crashing at the penthouse because his landlord decided to sell, and the new buyer wasn't looking to rent. Trixie of course was delighted to have both of her parents under one roof again. There had been some minor renovations to accommodate the child, which had included a thorough yet discrete sound proofing.

Kids, it should be noted, are so much more accepting than adults. Trixie figured out early on the real reason why Daddy was living there so long, but she could see how happy everyone was, and so it just became her normal. Waking up to Mommy, Daddy and Lucifer beaming with love was okay by her.

They were a bit more circumspect at work. So when Dan looked at the grizzly scene and the smell hit his nose, sending him running to the same bushes Chloe had just vacated, Lucifer bit down the urge to comfort him as well. He wrapped an arm around his wife and settled for asking "Daniel, are you alright?"

"Oh he's fine" chortled one of the uniformed officers at the scene. "He got sympathy symptoms SO BAD when Chloe was pregnant with Trixie that we weren't sure at first that HE wasn't the pregnant one." More laughter, and an uneasy shifting of the feet from Dan. The officer's smile dimmed a bit when he addressed Dan "Must suck bad though, it's not even your kid this time."

To Dan's credit, he managed to cover his chagrin admirably well. Before they left the scene though, Lucifer snuck in a quick shoulder squeeze to let Dan know-they were all in this together.

Later that day, sitting in the precinct, Chloe jumped as she felt a flutter of pressure against her belly. From the inside.

She laughed out loud. When Lucifer inquired about the source of her mirth, she just pressed his hand to her belly and whispered "He's moving." At that moment, Dan felt an answering flutter of his own. It was indescribable, like bubbles and joy. He laughed quietly and caught the eyes of his ex-wife and her husband. They looked at him inquisitively, and he gave a small almost imperceptible nod, brushing his hand over his own abdomen. Inside the busy station, they were in their own private bubble of bliss, the three of them.

When they all finally got home that night Lucifer rushed to embrace Dan, kissing him thoroughly. Pulling his face away slightly, but placing his forehead against that of the other man.

"Our girl was moving, too?" he asked breathlessly. Dan nodded, tears falling from his eyes, as his hands folded over his midsection reverently. Lucifer placed his hand over Dan's.

About 30 seconds after Chloe had taken the pregnancy test and it came up positive, Lucifer had ordered his own Doppler to listen to his child's heart. As soon as it arrived, they played with the settings and adjusted it, and pressed it to her belly...and there it was, *thumpa-thumpa-thumpa*

Dan had wandered close to hear it and to watch the terrible joy spreading on his friend's face, toweling off from his morning shower.

"Crazy how real it makes it, right?" he said, clapping a hand to the excited father's shoulder. "Congrats, you two. I'm just glad I got clipped, I think I'm done with kids. Trixie is the best, but…" he had trailed off shrugging.

Lucifer had squeezed the hand of his friend and partner. Gently collecting the machine from Chloe, Lucifer had absently pressed it into Dan's hands. When the probe had met his bare skin, they all heard it. Soft, fleeting. *thumpa-thumpa-thumpa*

The air had fled the room. Was this a sick joke? He had almost dropped the Doppler, but recovered and was holding it at arm's length like a bomb. "This fucking thing is defective. I hope you didn't pay too much for it, man."

After several moments of awkward silence, Chloe had softly taken the machine back in her hands. She had pressed it to her own abdomen, and heard the answering rhythm. Lifting Lucifer's shirt, she had moved the probe around and heard nothing.

She turned to Dan then, who took a step backward, hands in the air. "No way. No fucking way."

"Stop being a baby," she had admonished him. At first there was nothing. Dan had almost sagged in relief. Then, Chloe had moved the probe until. Yep. Definitely a heartbeat.

"What. The fuck. Did you do to me?" He had roared at Lucifer.

Lucifer, for his part had looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"I legitimately have no idea, Daniel. We didn't think I could get HER pregnant, let alone…" his words had trailed off, and he had run a nervous hand through his hair, spoiling its perfect style. "This is... unprecedented, to say the least."

All the while, the soft, fast thumping had kept a steady beat, punctuating the air with its reality. There was no denying it.

Chloe had laughed. "Guess you're not so done with kids after all!"

"It's not funny, Chloe!" He was half growling, half screaming in panic. Lucifer had stepped over to his lover, pulled him into his arms and Dan had started crying. Slowly tracing comforting circles on Dan's lower back, he had held him until the sobs stopped, then he had pulled his face up for a chaste kiss.

"Whatever this means, whatever happens now. We are a team, the three of us. No one is alone." Lucifer had opened his arms and invited Chloe to join their embrace. "We are a family."

They hadn't yet figured out how it was possible, but they were four months in and they were done questioning it. The fact was that Chloe and Dan each held a seed of life, conceived in love and trust. They weren't going to spend too much time worried about the how.

Chloe joined them in their intimate huddle, adding her hand to the pile on Dan's stomach. Where her belly was softly rounded and becoming more noticeable by the day, Dan's was still infuriatingly flat, those ab muscles staying tight. It wouldn't last though; he'd start showing soon enough.

They weren't sure how they were going to explain it when he did, but that was tomorrow's problem. Today, there was only love.

Lucifer ushered his loves to the couch and sat them down, insisting they put their feet up, then massaging each set in turn. Chloe rested her head on Dan's shoulder, and Dan snuggled in, each placing a hand on the other's belly. Lucifer drank it in. He walked around the sofa, placing a gentle kiss on each head as he passed, before sitting down at the piano. He played a soft tune, one which spoke of love unexpected, life unrestrained, and the resolve to meet whatever came-together.

As the song dwindled to a close, Lucifer heard the snores from the couch, Chloe's soft and whiffling, Dan's somewhat more forceful. He carried them to bed then, Dan first, then Chloe placing them gently on the fresh satin sheets before kicking his shoes off and climbing in between them, and letting sleep overtake his bones.

He wrapped an arm around Chloe, and Dan rolled over in his sleep throwing a muscular arm across Lucifer's chest. As the hand crept lower, inching itself into Lucifer's lap and finding the sudden hardness there, it occurred to Lucifer that Dan might not be sleep after all. He looked over to find the other man grinning impishly, hand wrapped around Lucifer's cock, sliding up and down.

"I'm hungry, master. May I?"

Lucifer returned the grin in kind and simply stated "You may." That was all the permission Dan needed. In a flash, he had the strong, beautiful cock in his mouth, sucking it with fury and need. Lucifer tried to keep his reactions to a minimum so as not to wake his definitely sleeping wife. "Shit, Daniel, suck me," he whispered softly. Dan continued his ministrations, one hand stroking the parts of his master's shaft which were to big to fit in his mouth, the other hand, gently teasing his own erection.

Lucifer could feel the tightness coming, the high slowly building. Dan's tongue really was quite special; even Chloe didn't suck him this well.

Removing his mouth from the end of his lover's cock with a slight pop, Dan moaned, "Yes, come for me, feed me." Lucifer grabbed the other man's head in his hands and pushed him down on his aching cock until Dan was gagging. He released his head then, but Dan didn't move, he kept the shaft there in his throat, sucking and licking. Lucifer's balls tightened and released into Dan's eager mouth, Dan sucking and swallowing every precious drop.

When it was over, Lucifer pushed his friend gently onto his back. He kissed him deeply then, tasting his own flavor on his lover's breath. He groaned into Dan's mouth. He began kissing him on the jaw, the neck, the chest, flicking a tongue against a very sensitive nipple. His tongue, his lips were everywhere, exploring the muscular planes of Dan's body.

When he got to his stomach, he paused, then kissed the belly tenderly, holding his place for a moment of silent awe.

Then just as suddenly, he parted his own lips over Dan's cock, making the man buck his hips, which pushed him deeper into Lucifer's waiting mouth. Lucifer had no trouble accommodating him, no gagging here. Millennia of practice had taught him how to handle even a shaft as wide as Daniel's with little fuss. He swallowed his lover whole, flicking his balls with the tip of his tongue.

Dan fought back the scream that threatened to wake Chloe and instead whimpered "May I come for you, master?" Lucifer pulled back and growled "You'd better." One final lick was all it took to send Dan over the edge. "Yes, fuck yes!" he moaned softly, unloading into his master's waiting lips.

Lucifer didn't swallow, instead holding every drop in his mouth. After Dan's cock began to soften, Lucifer climbed up and deposited Dan's semen into his own mouth. Dan drank it happily, kissing his master fiercely.

Chloe hadn't stirred once during this exchange, and Lucifer resumed his place at her side, curling one arm around her, pulling her in. In her sleep, she obliged him molding herself to his side. Daniel, still breathing heavily from his release, took his place at Lucifer's other side. Listening to his friend's heartbeat, he drifted off into contented sleep, Lucifer not far behind him.


	3. August

Dan sighed as he struggled to button his blazer over his expanding belly. *One button it is today* he thought to himself ruefully.

The sigh caught Lucifer's attention, and he made a mental note to pick up several new jackets for Daniel today. Today was Chloe's 7 month check up. Thankfully, there was an ultrasound tech at the hospital in Lucifer's debt. He had smoothed over some trouble with her family's mafia connections. She was deeply indebted to him, and good at keeping her silence.

In a word, perfect.

At every scan for Chloe, Lucifer slipped her a $100 bill for "extra views" while Dan replaced Chloe on the exam table.

Despite a lack of uterus, Dan's pregnancy was progressing relatively normally. Placenta had attached to the abdominal wall, amniotic sac holding firm, their daughter happy, healthy and growing right on schedule. His belly had rounded quite a bit at this point, strong abs giving way to the expanding needs of the child.

The precinct had filled in their own explanation- clearly this was sympathy weight. Relieved, the trio had adopted this cover writ large. He endured a lot of teasing, but no undue speculation. He had put in for a long overdue week of vacation 8 weeks from now and been approved. He wouldn't have long to take leave, but they had a plan in place for a cesarean section, Lucifer plucking one of his own feathers for use in healing the wound.

This scan was as unremarkable as the others had been. After confirming that "mother" and baby were well, Dan refastened his blazer and headed back to work.

Chloe's scan went well, but her post-scan checkup was less pleasant.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked nervously, seeing the slight frown on the doctor's face.

"Your son is healthy, he's strong, he's big." The doctor stated this with firmness, and it assuaged some of the fear that had taken hold of Lucifer's heart.

"And my wife?" Chloe squeezed his hand.

"I'm not happy with her blood pressure today. Between that and the swollen ankles, I'm a little concerned. It's probably just me being over cautious, but I'd like to schedule a non stress test for tomorrow."

"Absolutely" Chloe responded. Lucifer squeezed her shoulders protectively. Under strict orders to take the rest of the day off, Chloe climbed into the passenger side of the four door sedan Lucifer had recently purchased. It was a Mercedes-Benz, but still surprisingly dad-like of him.

On the way home, Lucifer texted Dan to tell him what had happened. He offered to come home, but they insisted he stay at work.

Stepping off the elevator into the penthouse, Chloe flipped her shoes off, and leaned over to pick them up, not quite making it around her belly. Lucifer chuckled as he knelt down to retrieve them.

"It's not funny, babe. I'm so fat I can't even function anymore," Chloe grumped in frustration, slapping him on the shoulder.

From his position on one knee, he pulled Chloe onto his other knee, setting her down gently. Her weight was nothing for his strength.

He wrapped his arms around her then, placing his head softly on her stomach, enjoying the answering nudge he felt to his nose.

"My love, you have never looked more beautiful, more radiant than you do right now."

"That was sappy," she shot back, not quite ready to let go of her bad mood.

"It's true, though" he went on, undeterred. He began tracing circles on her belly. "Your skin glows, your lips are full and even more deliciously pouty than usual, and your breasts… For Dad's sake, your breasts are *luscious*." He reached up to cup one, punctuating his point, gently pinching the ridiculously sensitive nipple through the fabric of the blouse and bra. A small wetness spread from the spot.

She moaned softly. "You fight dirty, mister."

He kissed her belly and chortled, "Darling. I AM the devil." At this, his hand moved to start stroking her through her pants, and was pleased to find a spreading wetness there, as well.

She began grinding into his hand. Her labia, swollen from the pregnancy, were so sensitive to any touch right now. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good."

"You are perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too." She leaned over and kissed him until they were both gasping for air. She stood, pulling him with her, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He stroked the sides of her belly tenderly before letting his hands wander up under her blouse, cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of their restraint.

She stripped her shirt off with one movement, and with the next, Chloe had her bra unhooked, and she shrugged out of it with a sigh of pleasure.

Lucifer then began to knead them in earnest, teasing the darkened areolas with his skilled fingers. More liquid began to bead up out of her nipples. His tongue flicked one, then the other. She groaned from the pleasure it gave her.

Spurred on by her reaction, Lucifer took one nipple into his mouth and began to feed. A small amount of warm, sweet liquid flowed his mouth and he drank greedily. Releasing one breast, he immediately began suckling on the other, and was rewarded with both another rush of nectar, and a scream as Chloe came, hard, from the intense pleasure of having her breasts lavished.

Still trembling, Chloe kissed him again, tasting her own milk on his lips. "Fuck me," she growled.

Lucifer gave a roar of delight. He pulled her pants and underwear down at once, and helped her kick them off. Then he discarded his own trousers and shoes.

He gently but firmly bent her over the back of the couch, knees supported by the cushions, round waiting ass at the perfect height.

He slipped first one finger, then two into her wet hot pussy, thumb gently teasing her asshole. "What do you want me to do?" he purred. "What is it that you desire?"

"Fuck me, Lucifer, make me come!" With a deft thrust, he entered her from behind, his cock replacing his fingers. He could feel the tip bump into her cervix, and she screamed again, another orgasm taking her over. He held still while she convulsed around him. When she calmed a bit, he took hold of her hips and began to slowly, languidly move in. And out. In and out.

The sounds his wife was making should be illegal. Her mewling with every movement was doing things to him that he had no words for. His pace quickened.

"Harder," she groaned. He obliged. Pounding into her, hips slapping against buttocks, the speed ramped up considerably. She began to quake and scream with her third orgasm. Pregnancy was good to her.

"More," was all she could choke out around the sobs building in her throat. He gave her everything. He could feel the tension building in his balls as he pounded her mercilessly. He reached around under her belly, finding the hard knot of her clit with his fingers, hoping to coax one more out of her before he came.

"Lucifer! Oh fuck, Lucifer!" she screamed with wild abandon. She began shaking apart in his hands, clawing at the cushions beneath her palms. At the sound of her calling his name in that way, with that voice, Lucifer exploded into her with such force that his knees threatened to buckle. He held onto her for dear life as they rode that high together.

When at last they were fully spent, he pulled out of her. He sank down onto the couch, hastily spreading the throw blanket beneath him, and yanked her to his chest where she fell with a soft thump.

Gently petting her swollen lips to prolong her afterglow, he kissed her on the forehead. She sighed and shivered relishing the feel of him, strong and steady under her. Talented fingers that could bring the highs of pleasure, inflict the most exquisite pain, give soft and gentle comfort-those fingers were soothing the battered flesh of her womanhood.

It was the most amazing feeling to be thoroughly fucked and thoroughly loved.

After what seemed like forever, Chloe glanced at the clock. It was 1:30. She sighed. "I'm going to hop into the shower. Trixie will be home from school at 3." Lucifer let her go reluctantly.

He watched her shapely body sashay toward the bathroom, full round belly, ever so slightly widened hips, firm ass bouncing. Holy fuck, he'd never seen anything so captivating.

When she finally shut off the hot water and grabbed a towel, she heard the soft melody floating into the room from the grand piano. Crossing to his side, she chuckled as she recognized the tune.

Lucifer began to sing softly, "You are so beautiful, to me." She smiled despite herself.

"You are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see?" It was corny and heavy-handed, but exactly right.

"You're everything I hoped for." She sat down next to him.

"You're everything I need. You are so beautiful to me." As the music trailed to an end, he turned to her, and grasped her hand in both of his.

Looking her in the eye, he said "Chloe. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known in my very long life. You are stunning and kind and smart and sexy. I waited millennia for you and it was well worth the wait. I've never before been anywhere near this happy, not even in Heaven." His simple sincerity broke her. He never lied.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before she shooed him off to take his turn in the shower. By the time Trixie got home, they were both clean and dressed, and the living room had been set to rights.

"Hey, Monkey, how was school?" Trixie shrugged and threw her bookbag down by the door. Looking at Lucifer's disapproving raised eyebrow, she picked it up again and took it into her room.

When she emerged, she asked "Why are you and Lucifer home this early, Mommy? Are the babies okay?" To Trixie and anyone NOT medical staff, Chloe was pregnant with twins.

"The babies are fine, sweetie, but the doctor wanted Mommy to rest today, that's all. I'll go see him again tomorrow."

"Okay," Trixie nodded. "But if you're supposed to rest, that means no cooking or cleaning tonight. Can we order pizza?" The little opportunist.

"Sure," Lucifer replied. "That sounds lovely. Then you and I can do the dishes after." Trixie wrinkled her nose.

"Only if I can order chocolate cake too."

"It's a deal," he said and they shook on it.

Trixie had finished her homework and was setting the table when Dan came home. He heaved a sigh of relief as he unbuttoned his pants. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her head.

"How's Trix?" He said, laughing at his old, old joke. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Mommy is supposed to rest, so we're having pizza and chocolate cake for dinner. It's for the babies." She nodded as if that sealed the deal. The baby in Dan leaped at the mention of pizza. Okay, maybe she had a point.

He ruffled her hair and gave his friend a quick kiss on the cheek, Lucifer's hand brushing lightly over Dan's belly. The baby did a barrel roll. She loved her Daddy.

Dan sat down on the couch next to a firmly entrenched Chloe. Feet up, pillows, blankets, a drink of water nearby. It even looked like her toenails had been inexpertly painted by small hands.

"Trixie got a little carried away with the R&R?"

"I don't know, I could get used to this. Get this, *Lucifer* offered to do the dishes tonight. And convinced Trixie to help." Dan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Our daughter? Willingly doing dishes?"

"It's for the babies!" Trixie cried from the other room. "But you have to help too, Daddy."

"I think Mommy would get lonely if we were all in here without her" said Lucifer easily. "How about we make this a you and me thing, little human, and let Daddy keep Mommy company?"

Trixie thought for a moment then nodded. Just then, the elevator opened and the delivery driver stepped out. Lucifer retrieved the pizza while Trixie ran off with the cake.

"AFTER dinner!" all three adults chimed as one.

"Okay, geeze, gang up on me," she grumbled, putting the cake down and taking her seat at the table.

Lucifer paid the man, quietly tipping a very generous amount, and placed the pizza on the table. Dan helped Chloe up from the couch and they took their seats as well. Lucifer perched lightly on the bench next to Trixie, his usual spot which delighted the girl to no end.

"Let's say grace," she said, holding out her little hands to Lucifer and Dan. Lucifer sighed and took the proffered appendage. This was tedious, but it was important to Trixie, and to Dan. He rolled his eyes and endured. *The things we do for love* he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Lord, for this food. And thank you for sending Lucifer to Mommy and Daddy. He makes them very happy, and he makes me laugh. He's going to be a good Daddy. Thank you for the babies, too, and keep them safe."

*Yes, Dad* prayed Lucifer. *Please, please keep them all safe.*


	4. September part 1

A cool wind whipped through the open window, and Dan shivered. Lucifer quickly and quietly rose to ease it shut. On his way back to the bed, he grabbed a light throw to add to Daniel's side. He climbed back into the middle, pulling Dan in closer to share some of his abundant body heat.

Visibly and audibly relaxing at the added warmth, Dan began to snore lightly. Lucifer chuckled to himself. His friend was like a cat when he slept. Deep sleeps, big stretches and constantly searching for warmth.

To his other side, his wife slept fitfully. Their son, it seemed, was a night owl like his father. His midnight acrobatics often woke Chloe multiple times a night.

Right on cue, Chloe struggled and sat up, placing her left palm against her side.

"Dang it, child. My ribs are *not* monkey bars!" She kept her voice low, trying not to disturb her men. Lucifer watched her rubbing her offended rib, and murmuring softly to their boy. Her hair was a mess, her nightgown hitched up around her hips from her tossing and turning. She was heavily pregnant, belly so round that it was easy to convince people there were two babies in there.

From his spot on the bed, Lucifer reached up and began massaging her lower back, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry, babe! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"You didn't. I haven't slept well in weeks, to be honest. I have 4 bed mates doing their best to take up all the space," he teased gently. Turning suddenly serious he said "And I worry. A lot. Trying to coordinate 2 concurrent births is frankly a nightmare, especially when one of them is Daniel. It's only 4 weeks away. Your blood pressure, Dan's, well, masculinity… There are a lot of potential complications, and a lot of ways this could go horribly wrong."

"Lucifer. You need to have faith." He scowled at the notion, opening his mouth to argue. Chloe silenced him with a gentle hand. "Not in Him. We both know He won't get involved anyway. In me. In Dan. In our children." She moved her hand under his chin, lifting his face so she could look him in the eyes. "In yourself. You are an amazing partner, a wonderful friend, and the love of my life. You are going to be fantastic."

"But what if I lose you. Any of you? Dad forbid, all of you?" The emotion in his voice was raw. He'd gotten a lot better at letting down his shields around her, and she could tell this was breaking him.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay. He's okay. Dan and your girl are okay." She laid next to him and placed her hand over his heart. "We're all going to be okay."

Without opening his eyes, Dan mumbled "not getting rid of me that easy," and rolled over pressing his backside into Lucifer to warm it. His toes touched the other man's leg, causing Lucifer to jump. "Love me, love my toesicles," he muttered before dropping back off to sleep.

"Douche," Lucifer whispered. He turned back to his wife, to find that she had fallen back asleep as well. He sighed and tried to still the worries in his heart and get some sleep.

He was still the first to awaken in the pale early light. Scooting up in bed until he was sitting against the headboard, he surveyed his lovers and their burgeoning, ripe bellies. He hated to use the M word, he really, really did. But what other word was there for this but Miracle?

Placing a soft kiss on each forehead, he carefully climbed out of bed. Not quite carefully enough it seemed, as Dan's eyes fluttered open at that moment. "Breakfast? We're starving."

Lucifer let out a heavy breath. This should prove to be entertaining. "What will it be today, my Fruit Bearer?" Dan rolled a sleepy eye at the pet name. It wasn't worth arguing about when he was this hungry.

"I need a bear claw from that little shop, you know the one. And some black olives. And hot wings."

"Is that all?" Lucifer was surprised. That was fairly tame recently.

"And a large cherry ICEE."

"Everything bagels and lox. Extra cream cheese," came Chloe's sleepy request. "And coffee," at this Lucifer made a noise of protest, so she continued "fine,*decaf* coffee. And a hard-boiled egg."

Making a mental shopping list and itinerary, Lucifer pulled on a pair of pants and a clean shirt, kissed them both goodbye and set off in search of the requested buffet.

Dan and Chloe snuggled closer, each missing the weight of their angel in the bed. Chloe turned over in an unspoken request to be the little spoon. Dan attempted to oblige, his large belly preventing the kind of closeness they had shared in their own marriage.

Wiggling around to make it work caused his ever present morning wood to press into Chloe's rear end. She pressed back into it hungrily. She rolled over again, throwing a leg over his hip, pressing her belly into his. A few giggling attempts to make something work found Dan laying on his back, Chloe leaning over to lick and suck his throbbing erection.

He reached up under the edge of her nightgown and began to stroke her already wet slit. She moaned low around his cock, the vibrations cutting him to his core. "I'd really like to be inside of you right now," he grunted.

She gave him one last long, hard suck and rose to stand on the bed. She turned around to face his feet, straddling his hips guiding him to her opening. She sank down on him, thick and hard, not as big as her husband, but still absolutely satisfying. Chloe moaned in pleasure and began to ride him in earnest.

Dan reached down, massaging her buttocks as she plunged herself down onto his cock over and over. His hips were rising to meet hers with every thrust. She leaned forward, bracing herself on his thighs, tempo picking up. She reached between her legs and began to rub her clit, building up to a very strong orgasm.

As she let loose, Dan grabbed her hips and started guiding her up and down, slamming hard into her with every thrust. Chloe continued to scream.

Lucifer opened the door, tray in hand, and took in the wanton sight. His wife straddling her ex, nightgown pushed up past her waist, nipples just visible, dark and erect. Dan, strong legs thrusting into her, hands gripping her hips, pulling her in and in and in to him. Suddenly, he was jealous of them both.

He rested the tray on the dresser, and shed his clothes faster than a blink.

Seeing him, Chloe waved him over. She took his erection in her hand and started stroking. She removed herself from Daniel's hips, and he groaned in protest. When he saw Lucifer with that frustrated, left out look on his face, he understood.

Chloe laid down in the middle of the bed, legs splayed, and called Lucifer to her. He crawled up between her thighs, dragging one leg over each shoulder, placing his mouth on her sopping lips. *This* was what he was hungry for.

Dan, now feeling left out himself, scrambled to his knees with some difficulty. He climbed around behind his lover and began to eat his ass like a starving man. Lucifer moaned in delight. Dan's talented tongue teased him, opened him, made him ready. "Yes, Daniel, fuck me my love."

Dan sat up, taking his still wet cock in his hand, and positioned it on the puckering hole. He pushed forward slowly until the head popped past the tight ring. Lucifer gave a primal groan and pushed back against him, never letting up his attentions to his wife's pleasure. She was moaning hoarsely at the feel of his tongue probing her, licking her, painting patterns of bliss on the canvas of her body.

Dan began to inch forward into his lover's eager asshole, feeling it clench at the intrusion. The added tightness spurred Dan on further, until he was buried to the hilt in his master. He paused here, relishing the feel before slowly, torturously pulling back out again.

Lucifer was dizzy from the sensations. Being filled and then left bereft, only to be filled once again; it was sweet agony. The slight burning sensation of the tight muscle served as a counterpoint to the pleasure. A low harmony that serves to elevate the melody.

Dan began to move faster, his desire to please giving way to his own need for release. Lucifer moaned with every thrust, sending vibrations down his tongue to Chloe's sensitive clit. She screamed as she came, hard, and the scream ramped up in pitch and volume as Lucifer slid two fingers into her and began curling them, massaging her g-spot just so. She was quaking and having trouble lying still under him, juices squirting from her into his waiting mouth.

Dan continued his assault on Lucifer's backside, faster and harder, faster and harder, gripping his lover's hips, digging in with bruising force until his fingers ached. "I'm going to come, master. Master, may I come?" he grunted, punctuating his words with forceful thrusts.

Lucifer couldn't answer as his own orgasm hit, sending his seed spraying onto the bed. Chloe awkwardly but eagerly moved around, placing her head beneath his cock, licking the tip, collecting the moisture that remained there, squeezing his balls gently, sending him into another spasm.

His asshole clenched around Daniel's painful member and he again begged, panting "Please, master, mistress, may I come?"

Chloe removed her mouth from her husband and answered, "Yes pet, empty into him, make him come again."

With a hoarse, graceless scream, Dan loosed his load into Lucifer's sore, punished ass. When Lucifer felt the hot semen splash his insides, he came again, nothing left in his balls to expel, but still they clenched. Chloe sucked him, hard, until she felt his knees shake. She pulled off of him with a loud pop as his front sagged to the mattress. Dan's softening cock still buried in his friend, his hands still holding tight to narrow hips, supporting him, not ready to let him go yet.

One final thrust, then he withdrew. He spent a moment lapping up the cream oozing from the gaping hole before collapsing to the bed. Lucifer slowly lowered his hips to the mattress, savoring the soreness in his ravaged ass.

They laid in a heap for a long time, enjoying the reverberating tremors still occasionally wracking their bodies.

When Dan's stomach began to growl, they remembered the abandoned breakfast tray. Lucifer rose to retrieve it, wincing slightly with his first few steps. He didn't bottom often, so he felt it pretty acutely for a while afterward. The three of them sat cross legged on the bed, tray in the middle, sharing food and companionable conversation.

When breakfast was over, Dan rose to shower first, as he had to get to work. His daughter gave his bladder a swift kick making him gasp. Lucifer was at his side in a flash, hand pressed to belly, concern all over his face.

Dan laughed, covering his friend's hand with one of his own. "We're fine. She's just playing soccer with my insides. She'll be a good forward." Lucifer relaxed a bit, though worry still tinged his thoughts.

"What the everloving fuck."

They all turned in surprise to see the leather clad Mazikeen gaping from the doorway. Her eyes traveled from Lucifer's gooey expression, to his enfolded hand, lingering on Dan's extreme roundness, uncamouflaged by clothing.

"Maze!"shouted Chloe, the first to recover her wits. "Have you ever heard of *knocking*? Of privacy? Oh who am I taking to, of course you haven't." She let her temper fly, trying to paint over the embarrassment of the situation. "This is our *home*! You can't just waltz in whenever you want!"

Maze narrowed her eyes at the shrilling blonde. Through gritted teeth she hissed, "You asked me here. To take the squirt to school. Remember?"

Chagrin flooded Chloe's face. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry," she whispered softly. A moment's awkward silence passed before Maze stated "Right, well she's going to be late, so I have to go. But I will be back. And we *will* talk."

Lucifer protested "Dan has to go to work."

"*Danielle* here can call out sick. Be dressed when I get back. I'm down for a *lot* of kinky shit, but this crosses boundaries, man."

She turned sharply on her heel and left the room. They heard Trixie yell "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, bye Lucifer, bye babies! I love you!" as Maze quickly ushered her from the apartment, elevator doors sliding shut.

Well, shit.


	5. September part 2

(Author's note: No smut in this half, and probably not the next couple of chapters either. It will return though, I promise.)

"I am so disappointed in you, Lucifer. This is just wrong on so many levels." Maze was standing, hands on her hips, facing the triad seated on the couch.

Lucifer was seated in the middle looking as though he'd like nothing more than to tear Maze's throat out for her impudence. Dan to his left was looking embarrassed and vaguely nauseated. Chloe, on the right, was more furious than Satan himself.

She laid into the demon "You have *zero* right to pass judgement on our relationship, Mazikeen. What we do in our own home is-"

Maze interrupted, annoyed. "You think I care that you all are butt buddies? Was that supposed to be a secret? Because, dude. EVERYBODY knows." Dan shot her a panicked look. "Yes, Danielle, everybody. We've got a pool going at the station on how long before you three finally come out of the closet. Ella's betting on your anniversary. I have $1000 on when the twins turn 1."

Maze pinched her nose in sudden realization. "I guess I mean the babies, as *clearly* they have different mothers. Which brings me back to my point. No one cares that you're all fucking. Yeah it's weird, and Lucifer I seriously thought you had better taste in men. But you're all so stupidly happy that's it's sweet. You know, in an 'I think I'm going to be sick' kind of way. Besides, Trixie can't keep her mouth shut."

Lucifer sat back a little, clearly less stressed on that one point. "Then why are you disappointed in me, Maze? Surely you don't think this was planned?" He was still glaring at her suspiciously.

"In thousands of years of boning your way through the species, there's never been a devil's food cake in the oven before, even when birth control consisted of hopping backwards in the rain. No, we all know it was a surprise when Chloe got knocked up. I sure as hell know you didn't -couldn't have- planned on Mr. Mom over here.

"No, Lucifer, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me. That you thought you had to hide this from *me*." And suddenly, he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I thought I knew you better than anyone. I thought you trusted me."

"Mazikeen, I trust you with my life, but this…" he trailed off, at a loss for words. "Maze, this is my family. If word of this got out…"

"You're an idiot. Has Danielle even seen a doctor?" At this Dan buried his head in a pillow and looked for all the world like he wanted to disappear.

"It's Dan, Maze," Lucifer admonished. "Or Daniel, or Detective Douche, if you must. But please stop referring to him as a woman. Firstly, because it's not actually an insult and you're not that lazy, secondly, because he's been through a lot these 8 months and has earned a bit of your respect for it, and most importantly because I love him, and it hurts to see you cause him embarrassment."

"Guh!" Maze shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Just because I know about it and I'm okay with it in theory does not mean I want the mushy details." She shuddered.

Dan looked at Lucifer and smiled. "Thanks, man. I love you, too."

Maze finally sat down. She looked them all over and continued her tirade, a bit more gently. "You never answered my question. Dan. Have you seen a doctor?"

He still refused to look Maze in the eyes, choosing to look at her shoes instead. "Why do you care? You don't even like me."

"Not much, no. But I love *him*, and he loves *you*, and that's his baby you're carrying."

The matter of fact way that she said it broke down his resistance a little. "Not per se. I've had ultrasounds thanks to a mafia lab tech. No signs of organ damage, and the baby is healthy."

Maze nodded thoughtfully. "And how exactly to you plan to get your…?"

"Daughter," Lucifer supplied.

"...out of there. Pretty sure you ain't having a natural birth, dude."

They all shifted uncomfortably. Lucifer breathed out and said "I have procured some black market medication. Chloe is going to have an "accidental" home birth, induced next month. After which I will give Dan a sedative and cut her out, using one of my feathers to heal him. We will then drive Chloe to the ER and present the twins."

"Oh, that's a great plan. Except for the million ways it could go wrong. What if Chloe has an emergency? What if you cut the wrong area on Dan? He could bleed out in seconds." Lucifer turned gray at the thought.

"I know how to cut a man without killing him," he offered lamely.

"Not as well as I do, dumbass. I should do it."

Dan cocked his head at her. "You'd do that for me?"

"Not normally, but if you're family to him, then you're family to me. I got you." She looked like she was going to offer him a reassuring pat on the arm, and punched him instead.

"Okay, losers, I have better things to do than sit around soaking in all of these hormones with you. I'll bring Trixie home after school." She walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. "And don't worry your milky tits, I won't say anything." She stepped onto the elevator and vanished from sight.

The three sat in stunned silence for a bit. Lucifer broke the quiet with a small sob. His loves looked at him in surprise, then realized he was smiling.

"Oh, I am so happy I don't have to do it!" He began laughing with relief. They could see a weight fall off of his shoulders they hadn't realized he was carrying. He turned to Dan and took his face in hand, kissing him quickly. "I couldn't stop imagining, what if I made a mistake? Then I wouldn't have just lost you, one or both, it would have been my fault."

"But you aren't worried now?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I am! But not about that. Mazikeen is extraordinarily precise with her blades. She has my full confidence. Now, I can focus on the little worries, like who do I pay to set up the cribs?" He stalked over to the bar and poured himself two fingers of scotch, downing it in one. "For the first time in months, I actually have a good feeling about this!"

Dan was crying too. Relief, frustration, embarrassment. The whole precinct knew? Really? He was never going to hear the end of this. And yet, it was oddly freeing to know that they didn't have to hide anymore. He lumbered up from the couch and crossed to Lucifer.

Setting the empty highball on the bar, he grabbed Lucifer and led him in a makeshift waltz. "I am so dancing with you at the precinct Christmas party," he said through tears. Lucifer suddenly switched gears and took the lead, dipping Daniel briefly, eliciting a hiccuping laugh.

"Not if you don't work on your moves, Detective. I will not be embarrassed." Then he kissed his lover thoroughly.

Chloe giggled from the couch, they really were adorable. She stood up and wandered into the bedroom. Picking up her cell phone, she called Ella.

"Lopez."

"We need to talk. How long have you known?

The voice on the other line tried very hard to conceal her excitement. And failed. It wasn't at all convincing when she replied "Known about what?"

"My marriage and its quirks, shall we say."

"Oh em gee. Is this it? Is this the official it? Are you finally admitting it?" came the squealing reply.

"NO. This is just between you and me. But… Everyone knows? Is there really a pool?"

"I mean, yeah, but it's not mean or anything I swear, we're all just really happy for you, and you're all so glowy all the time, and it's just the best, and we just want to be happy for you, but only when you're ready." And that was quite a run-on sentence, even for Ella.

"For now, it's not official yet, so please, please sit on it."

"Of course! I'm just so happy for you three! I mean five! I can't wait to meet those babies!"

"You're going to be an amazing auntie, you know that?" Chloe asked, bestowing the one gift she knew Ella would appreciate above all others. She could hear Ella squealing as they hung up the phone.

Time to strategize with her boys. It was time to come out.


	6. October, Early and Late

Ella looked like she was ready to burst. The baby shower at the precinct had been her idea. She was very proud of how she managed to convince a bunch of "guys' guys" cops to pull together and celebrate something as girly as a baby shower, but honestly the phrase "free cake" did wonders.

When Chloe took her place at the front of the room, a second chair was wheeled out. Several pairs of big hands pushed Lucifer into an uncomfortable spotlight.

"Come on, Daddy!" "It's for you too" "You're not getting off so easily" and a chorus of other such jocular teases encouraged him to take a seat next to his wife.

"Bloody hell, I'm really not getting out of this, am I?" he grumbled. Whoops, cheers and laughter were the only answer he got. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "I suppose if ALL the parents are to be involved… Daniel, darling, please join us at the front. Your presence is required."

Struggling to keep the fear off of his face, purposefully he planted one foot in front of the other. Head held high, Dan took his place at Lucifer's side in a chair that had almost magically appeared there. *It's okay Dan* he thought to himself. *We planned this.*

He raised his eyes to the crowd, defying then to say anything as Lucifer draped an arm around each partner. Chloe reached out her hand to grasp Dan's. She was proud of him.

A lingering silence replaced the jovial voices. The three at the front held their breaths.

Chloe broke the silence. "I'm so proud of the way both of my guys have stepped up. It's not easy co-parenting as a group of three, but I think we'll have luckiest kids ever."

"Goddamn it!" came a sudden outburst from the back. "Hathaway won the pool!" Hearty guffaws and raucous, good-natured laughter followed.

"Damn right I did, Pohler. I told you Lucifer would find a baby shower more embarrassing than coming out. Ya gotta know people. No way he was going to be the only one with balls up there."

Someone unseen shouted "Chloe's got bigger balls than the two of them combined, Hathaway!" More laughter. Chloe was holding her belly and shaking with mirth.

"You seriously, actually, all knew? And you're okay with it?" said Dan with relief.

Pohler answered for them all, saying "Yeah we knew, and yeah, it's kinda weird. But dude, you and half the force were at my wedding to Frank. Marie and her wife Gina just adopted a little girl from China. It's not the 80's or some shit. Christ, man, it's 2019. You do you, bro." A tear slid down Dan's cheek. "But if you start that crying shit, I'll deck you good," he finished with a snort.

Dan shook with laughter, and wiped his eye on his sleeve. "Try it, Pohler, and see how far up your ass my foot goes."

"Save the kinky shit for home!" yelled Mazikeen, already on her third cocktail. Everyone laughed again, falling into easy conversation. Chloe gave Dan's hand one last squeeze before dropping it to pick up a present in front of her.

When the cake was served, and people had drifted off back to their desks to resume work, Lucifer, Chloe, and Dan stayed huddled together for a few minutes processing the easy love that their coworkers had shared with them. Ella bounced over and attempted to wrap all three of them in a hug.

"I'm so, so happy for you guys. Even though I lost the pool." She winked, gave Chloe an extra squeeze and then almost skipped off to her lab.

Mazikeen wandered past, cake in hand and said "Told you no one cared." Then she, too, was gone.

They carried all of the presents out to the Benz. Dan had to stay and work, but Lucifer had to get Chloe home, as she was supposed to be on bed rest. Dan gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, and a tight hug. "Thank you for making me face my fears. I had no idea what a burden that secret had become. I feel lighter than...well lighter than I have in 8 months," he chuckled.

Turning to Lucifer, he took a deep breath and kissed him good, square on the mouth.

"Hah! GAY!" yelled Pohler from an upstairs window. When they looked, he tossed a handful of rainbow confetti down on them. Lucifer grabbed Dan's ass with a firm hand. Dan really was adorable when he blushed.

*Three weeks later*

This was it. The final night of solitude before the babies came. It was unseasonably warm for Halloween. Trixie had gone trick or treating with Mazikeen. It had become a favorite yearly tradition. She was going to spend the night at Maze's apartment, then be dropped off at school the next morning. Then Maze was coming back to the penthouse.

Then it was time.

Chloe and Dan lay in bed, window open, fan blowing across their bare skin. It was too hot for clothes, to hot to be one person, let alone two. They were miserable, and Lucifer's fretting only made them feel more cranky.

The angel had checked and rechecked the medication and supplies. He consulted his notes about dosages and complications a dozen times.

"Would you knock it off, man?" grumped Dan. "You're making me nauseated!"

Fire sparked in Lucifer's eyes, then just as quickly it was replaced with guilt. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was the man he loved, the man who was carrying his daughter. The man who was willing to risk his life to nurture and bring forth their child. He sank onto the bed next to Dan.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm just… Tomorrow is a big day, to say the least. I'm. Well, I'm scared." He reached out a soft hand and lightly caressed the skin of Dan's belly, eliciting a shiver. Running small circles over the tight, round plane, he was rewarded with a firm kick to the hand which caused him to smile.

Dan's belly never did get as big as Chloe's. Probably wouldn't even have stretch marks to show for it. Without a shirt on, he definitely looked pregnant, maybe 6-7 months. But under clothes, he still just looked a bit pudgy.

Chloe's hand appeared next to Lucifer's, wanting to feel the kicks as well. She was looking forward to raising another strong daughter. Their children were going to be amazing.

A small tightness in her abdomen caused Chloe to wince. Her men looked at her with curiosity. "Just another Braxton-Hicks. I'm not sorry those will be over tomorrow."

Her words brought them all back down to Earth. Tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

Lucifer made to get up and resume his pacing, but Dan's strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him easily in place. "Nope. Don't start that again." Scooting back towards Chloe, he pulled Lucifer down to lay next to him. He casually threw a leg around his master's hip, pinioning him to the spot.

"Tonight is for us. We planned this, one last night alone before the chaos. Tomorrow is for worries and stress and tears. Tonight is for closeness and peace, remember?" He punctuated this speech with a small grind of his hips, eliciting a soft moan from the other man.

"No fair, pet." Lucifer growled. He started to grow hard at the insinuation in the movement. Dan was running his tongue over Lucifer's chest, nibbling and sucking on his neck.

"The Devil made me do it," he murmured into his lover's ear, before flicking it with his tongue and drawing the lobe into his mouth briefly. He reached down around his belly and began to stroke his master's rapidly stiffening cock through his shorts.

Lucifer grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth with every languid stroke. The grinding of their hips fell into a rhythm, Dan's own erection bulging as well.

Lucifer easily rolled him onto his back, hovering over Dan, supporting his weight on strong arms. He kissed his lover's jaw, flicking a tongue here, moving down to his neck, sucking at the hollow above the clavicle. Dan was gasping for air, writhing beneath Lucifer's masterful attentions.

The assault continued, as Lucifer sucked first one, then the other nipple. A small amount of colostrum beaded up at the suckling. He was never going to match Chloe's supply, and frankly, he didn't want to. But there was something intoxicating about his master, his lover, his friend, tasting his milk and greedily rooting for more.

Suddenly, Lucifer's trip southward resumed, trailing feather light kisses over rounded belly. Dan was breathing very heavily now. Lucifer stopped to admire the other man's cock, hard, straight, shiny purple tip glistening with a drop of pre-come. With a firm, slow lick, he tasted it, making Dan gasp.

Lucifer began to slowly suck his friend's cock into his mouth, inch by torturous inch. Dan was squirming, panting, and straining to keep from ramming his cock into the hungry mouth all at once.

Lucifer took his time, worshipping the firm rod, lavishing it with all the benefit of thousands of years of skill. Dan's eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled and failed to keep his composure. "Master, I am going to come soon."

Lucifer paused his attentions only long enough to say, "Come for me, my love, I want you to come for me." Then he returned to the task at hand with renewed intensity.

Dan was reaching his peak, hips thrusting, hands clawing wildly in his lover's curly black hair. He threw his head back and screamed his release, jets of hot come hitting Lucifer in the back of the throat. He swallowed every drop, and kept going.

Dan was howling. Lucifer gave him one last, long lick, then moved further down and pushed his tongue against Dan's anus. This elicited a loud gasp from the other man, and he cried hoarsely "Yes, yes, lick me, fuck me!"

Lucifer sat back on his knees, throwing Dan's legs over his shoulders. He placed his cock against the tight ring. Lubricated only with saliva, he pushed forward slowly, stretching out Dan's ass as he went.

Dan leaned into it, loving the familiar feel of the huge cock filling him deeply, so deeply that it felt as though they were one. "Yes, Luce, fuck me lover." Lucifer withdrew slowly, until only the head of his cock was buried in his friend before pushing forward with one thrust. Dan yelped in pain and pleasure.

Lucifer began fucking his ass in earnest now, the tempo a furious one. He poured all of his frustration, anxiety, guilt and desire into every wild pound of his hips. He was a maniac, out of control. The Devil. His eyes seemed to glow red with the fury of his efforts.

The first time this had happened, Dan had been terrified. He'd known by then what, who, Lucifer truly was, but watching your lover turn into Satan before your eyes was a different thing altogether.

Now, he knew it was not to be feared but embraced. Chloe brought out his angel, Dan brought out his Devil, and he needed both sides to survive. Spurring on his lover's fury, Dan dragged his nails down Lucifer's back, eliciting a howl of lust, deepening the red in his eyes, fire burning more brightly.

His skin was hot to the touch, the space between them slick with sweat, red spreading into the skin of his face as he pounded. Dan grabbed him around the neck, pushing him, faster, harder. The punishing force of his every thrust was pain and bliss. Dan knew what was coming, thirsted for it. He tugged on Lucifer's hair, and Lucifer roared an unearthly sound.

The red was almost to his fingertips now, eyes blazing so brightly that Dan had to shut his own. Lucifer was pushing so hard that Dan would have been through the wall, but for his demonic lover's arms holding tight under his hips. "Give it all to me Lucifer, give me your pain, your need!" Dan cried, hands grasping the Devil face, bringing it down to his own. He kissed his master urgently, willing him to give in to the pure lust.

The Devil broke the kiss, deafening roar issuing from him, uncomfortably hot come splattering Dan's insides. His pace didn't slow for a long time, until every single drop was deposited. Dan threw his head back and let loose his own scream.

When the pace had slowed to a few erratic thrusts, Dan looked again, and there he was. Just Lucifer, sweat dripping from him, curls clinging to his forehead, shoulders heaving with the effort of simple breathing. He softened inside of Dan, but was still unable to extract himself.

Chloe reached over with sure, loving arms and pulled him to the side. She curled around his back, a protective shield. He was rarely more vulnerable than after sex like that. Dan had to will himself to move; the pain was extreme, but wonderful. He rolled onto his side, pressing his lover's head into his own chest, murmuring comforting nothings into his ear.

"Shh, love, it's okay. You're safe." He gently stroked Lucifer's sweat drenched hair, pushing it back from his face, kissing his forehead. Chloe held him as he began to shake.

They stayed like that a long time, forming a ring of solidarity around the shaken man they both loved.

Slowly, Lucifer stilled, breathing came easier, tension left his shoulders, his back. He looked into Dan's eyes with a trace of fear. "Did I hurt you?"

Dan smiled, "No more than usual. I'm okay. Are you?"

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I know," Dan replied simply, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Lucifer sighed and held Dan close. Chloe excused herself from the bed.

She walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor crying silently for a few moments. She never understood what was at the heart of that particular bond between her men. It always scared her in a way that she couldn't explain. The intensity, the pain. It was worlds different from what she and Lucifer shared. With her, he was truly the Light Bringer. With Dan, he was the Darkness.

Bringing her own breathing back into control, she stood up, flushed the toilet, splashed some cool water on her face and went back to bed.

Dan and Lucifer were both whiffling softly when she rejoined them. She stood beside the bed and smiled at the look of absolute peace on her husband's face. She chuckled at the smug contentment on Dan's.

Before she climbed in, she placed a soft kiss on Dan's abdomen and whispered "Your fathers, brother and I can't wait to meet you tomorrow, sweet girl." Dan reached out a sleepy hand to stroke Chloe's hair, smiling at her from one heavy eye.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" He knew how she felt about what had happened.

She leaned her cheek into his palm. "I'm okay." She sighed and let her eyes drift closed. After a moment, she looked at Dan.

"This was not at all how I pictured life married to Lucifer. I knew it was going to be a lot of surprises, but I never pictured *you* here. I never pictured…" she trailed off with a light shudder. "At first it hurt, to know that he needed someone else. But I'm glad it's you. I'm glad we all have each other. I'm glad our children will grow up in a home full of love."

Dan smiled and gave her cheek one last soft touch before moving his hand to rest lightly on her belly. "You hear that, little man? There's so much love here. I can't wait to hold you. I may not be your father, but I'm gonna be a damn good Dad."

Chloe kissed his forehead softly, then climbed into bed behind her husband, settling a single satin sheet over her still too warm body.

In his sleep, Lucifer sought her hand. She gladly gave it to him, and fell asleep with their fingers entwined.


	7. November 1

9am

Hands shaking, Lucifer tied a tourniquet around Chloe's left arm. He took a deep breath and slid the IV needle into her vein. He untied the tourniquet, retracted the needle, and taped down the end of the catheter. He flushed the new line with saline, breathing out in relief when it had no problems.

Chloe opened one squinched eye and said "You're done already? That was so fast! How'd you get so good at that?"

Lucifer smiled at her ruefully. "You honestly think I've never shot heroin? And I thought you knew me."

"Oh. Right." Chloe rolled her eyes. She preferred not to think much about his pre-Deckerstar proclivities. She watched him as he connected a bag of pitocin and saline to a long plastic tube, running some of the liquid through it before running the tube through a small electronic box. He fiddled with some buttons, then connected the tube to her IV. Sliding the roller clamp open, he hit one last button on the pump, and the infusion started.

11am

Lucifer counted the minutes between contractions, dutifully keeping note of them on a small clipboard. He helped Chloe scooch down to the end of the bed, and checked her cervix. 3cm. Decent progress. He looked at his charts, and adjusted the rate on the IV. Dan was readjusting the fetal monitor to keep tabs on the baby's heart rate. 157. All good.

Chloe for her part, was mostly trying to breathe and trust. Her husband, her ex, and her best friend were all there. Short of actual medical professionals, these were the best possible hands she could be in.

Mazikeen was sharpening her blades, biding her time. She had refused the scalpels that Lucifer had purchased for the occasion, preferring her own knives. "I know them, they're a part of my hand." She had shrugged and sat down in the corner to make her preparations.

Chloe felt another contraction hit. Stronger, but not unbearable. She breathed through it, holding her husband's hand, looking in his eyes and listening for the soft swishing noise that told her her son was okay, too.

12:30pm

Chloe leaned forward in the tub, Dan's strong hands massaging her lower back, while Lucifer held her hands through another contraction. The whooshing had slowed a bit that time, 120, before rebounding as the pain eased. Lucifer consulted his chart, frowning. He paged through to a different sheet and nodded. He adjusted the settings again.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. Decelerations. It had happened with Trixie.

1:24pm

Chloe's water broke, a gush of fluid rushing forward, and staining the towel on the bed. Lucifer rushed to examine her. 9cm.

Chloe screamed through another contraction, Dan grabbing her hand this time. He looked at the numbers on the monitor. 125, 110, oh God 92, 130, 163. The gentle whooshing resumed it's normal pace. He and Chloe exchanged a Look.

1:45pm

The contractions were fast and furious now, slamming into her almost one after the other. Her son's heartbeat barely had time to recover before the next one hit.

Panic, hot and bitter, gripped her throat.

Lucifer checked her cervix again. When he popped his head up, he looked slightly manic.

"Darling," he said trying and failing to keep the hysteria out of his voice, "you're 10cm. But I need you to not push. I don't see his head, love, I see a rump. Daniel, would you be so kind as to hold her for a moment?"

Dan scrambled up to sit behind her. She leaned into his strength and swallowed back the tears that threatened to choke her. Twining both hands with Dan's, she fought for control as another contraction hit.

"Easy, Chlo. Breathe, relax." Dan was muttering to her, trying to keep her calm.

Lucifer motioned for Maze to come and bring a blade. He indicated the area to her, and she made a quick cut, sharp pain lancing through Chloe. She involuntarily recoiled from it, pushing back into Dan, who felt something shift inside him.

Lucifer looked up and spoke directly to his wife. "With your next contraction, I'm going to reach up and pull him out. It's going to hurt, my love. But I need to get him out. Okay?" His voice was shaking, but his eyes held only grim determination. She nodded.

As the pain began to grip her, she took a deep breath and felt both of her husband's hands reach into her. The pain was unspeakable, but when Lucifer yelled at her to "PUSH!" she gave an almighty warrior scream and bore down with everything she had.

The next minute, she heard the most beautiful sound. A small baby's unhappy wailing. Leo John Morningstar was born. Chloe turned to look at Dan and realized something was very, very wrong.

1:52pm

Dan awoke, laying flat on the floor. Smelling salts. Gross. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and screamed. Mazikeen was spreading thick brown liquid across his belly, and pouring it over her favored curved blade.

"What's going on?" he bleated.

"Daniel." Maze looked directly in his eyes. Her face showed a compassion he'd never seen before. It scared him witless. "I need to get that little girl out, now okay? She's going to be fine, but we think your amniotic sac ruptured. We don't have time to knock you out, and this is going to hurt like Hell."

She motioned for Lucifer to come hold him. Dan briefly registered Chloe's arms wrapped around a bundle with dark hair, relieved that they were both okay. Then the pain was all there was.

Lucifer held him down while Maze worked. The blade sliced easily through his skin and muscle. Her small hands reached into his gut, and tugged. An impossibly small body emerged, bloody and safe and screaming with unholy fury. Dan laughed and reached for her, pulling her to his chest.

Maze reached back in working with speed shocking gentility to remove the placenta whole before he bled out. His vision blurred. Lucifer took their daughter from him just before Dan passed out again.

2:15pm

Dan awoke, this time in bed. He was shocked to feel nothing. No pain, no soreness, no heavy fullness in his belly. He looked down, pulling aside his blood soaked shirt to see a faint, feather shaped scar along one side of his abdomen.

"Pretty badass battle scar, Douche." Maze was cleaning her blade, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

Chloe and Lucifer were sitting nearby holding the babies. They looked over at Dan and smiled. He sat up with amazing ease. He crossed the room to them and stared, open-mouthed at his daughter.

She looked up at him with his own icy green eyes, serious and calm. Her brother had an adorably tiny look of shock on his face, but his girl. She was all attitude and control.

Trixie had named Leo ages ago. As soon as she suggested it, it felt right. Leo so "he'll be strong like a lion," John, "because Grandpa's name was John."

They had been arguing about what to name the girl for months. As soon as she had opened those intense eyes, Lucifer knew. They were Dan's eyes to the detail. And he'd always thought Dan's eyes looked like the Northern Lights, especially the way they danced when he laughed.

"What do you think of Aurora?" he suggested.

Dan grinned, barely managing to rip his gaze from his daughter to look at her father. "I think it's perfect. Aurora Mazikeen Morningstar."

Maze looked dumbfounded. Dan laughed. "Without you, who knows if she or I would be here? You saved us Maze. It's the least I can do."

Maze sauntered over to stare at her namesake. She tucked a finger into the small fist and nodded approval at the strength of the grip.

"Well, little Rory. The first thing I'm teaching you is how to kick your Dad's ass. Someone needs to keep him in line when I'm not around."

Aurora responded with a small sneeze. Dan chuckled.

2:45pm

With some prodding from a very uncomfortable Chloe, Dan got himself washed and dressed so they could go to the ER and get her stitched up.

IV removed, babies bundled tight, cords carefully tied off, but placentas intact, Dan and Lucifer loaded Chloe into the backseat of the Benz. Dan rode with her, holding Aurora tight to his chest. Lucifer drove like a mad man, but they arrived at the hospital safely.

"Help!" he cried from the car, putting on a fairly good show. "My wife's just given birth at home! Someone help her, and make sure the babies are okay!"

Two nurses rushed out with a stretcher and loaded her onto it.

4pm

Trixie was lounging in bed with Chloe, holding Leo and kissing her new brother and sister.

"Leo, Rory. I'm your sister, Trixie. We're going to have so much fun together. This is your Mommy, and she's pretty much the best Mommy ever." Chloe smiled and kissed her eldest daughter's head.

Pointing to Lucifer, Trixie went on. "That's your Daddy. He's funny and plays the piano and when he looks at Mommy, his eyes get gooey. He sings, too, so he's going to sing you all of your lullabies.

"That," she continued, indicating Dan, "is my Daddy. He's big, and silly and he makes great tacos. Your Daddy's eyes get gooey when he looks at my Daddy, too." She stopped as if considering her next words carefully. "What are we going to call you guys? Daddy is Daddy, and the babies can't call Lucifer Lucifer, but two Daddies is confusing."

She looked at the dumbstruck men in question, considering. How had they never thought of that? She shook her head lightly. Boys were so dumb. She'd have to work on that with Leo.

After a moment's consideration, Trixie pointed to Dan and said "That's Daddy. And THAT," pointing to Lucifer, "is your Papa."


	8. November 26

"Hey, there's my big girl!" Dan said, swooping Rory up from her bassinet. She was fussing impatiently while Chloe finished feeding Leo. Dan cradled her against his chest so that she could hear his heart, and gently began rocking her back and forth.

Chloe smiled and remembered his panic at holding the small bundle that had been Trixie at that age. He'd grown as a father. Mother? Whatever, it was adorable.

"How were they today?" he asked casually, kissing the small dark head.

"Angels," Chloe replied, laughing at the truth of the statement. Aside from the genetic fact, they were so calm and happy. Content to be held and loved, only fussing if hungry or wet. They were already sleeping through the night. "Here, trade you," Chloe tucked one breast away, and held Leo out for Dan to collect.

They'd gotten good at the baby trade off, and soon Chloe had her other breast out and in Aurora's hungry mouth. Dan placed Leo over his right shoulder and began the pat and dance of the burping routine.

Lucifer walked off the elevator and stared. It was such a beautiful scene that it almost hurt to disturb it. Trixie had no such qualms.

"Hi, Mommy, hi Daddy, hi babies!" She tumbled out around Lucifer's legs, and ran to deposit her backpack in her bedroom before racing back out to the living room. She kissed Rory's head, and took a seat next to her mother, imperiously holding out her hands for Leo.

Trixie adored being a big sister, and, if she had her way, would always have a baby in her arms. Dan carefully transferred the now sleepy Leo into the waiting arms, and helped to settle him safely and gently in her lap. Leo smiled and reached for her pigtail.

Satisfied that the baby was safe and sound, Dan crossed the room to Lucifer's side, sliding an easy arm around his waist. Lucifer returned the gesture and leaned over to give his lover a kiss on the forehead. Dan tipped his face up and demanded a real kiss, which Lucifer readily provided.

Chloe asked her daughter, "How was school, Monkey? Any homework?"

"Math, spelling and 2 chapters in my book." Trixie never looked up from the small shining dark eyes as she spoke. "Can I do it after dinner?"

"Sure thing" Chloe felt her eyes drifting closed, and leaned her head back against the couch. She hummed a tuneless song, hoping to entice Rory into taking a nap. Lucifer sat down at the piano and gently plucked out an answering harmony.

The soft music filled the air and everything was still. Babies' eyes drifted shut. Dan collected Aurora from her mother and burped her as well before sitting down between Trixie and a now fully covered and dozing Chloe.

Lucifer's voice picked up where Chloe's had left off. Singing softly and seemingly without intention, playing without apparent purpose. It was magic. Trixie leaned into her father's side, and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Daddy?" She looked up at him with big eyes, grinning ear to ear. "I'm really really happy."

Dan smiled back at her. "Me too, Monkey." He gave his eldest daughter a squeeze.

Lucifer at the piano was glad they couldn't see the tears gently falling from his eyes, or understand the ancient words in the melody. For as he sang, he gave thanks to his own Father. For Chloe. For Dan. For happy Leo and solemn Rory. Even for Trixie. There was a slight edge to the song that spoke of a wrong not quite righted, a son not quite healed, and a Father not quite forgiven, but the sweet tune wound down with a fervent wish that all days could be this beautiful.

He rose from the bench, quietly closing the lid over the keys. He softly collected Aurora first, squeezing her little fist and kissing it. He carefully settled her into the bassinet, before turning to collect Leo from his reluctant sister. She started to protest, but Lucifer held up a finger to his lips, then pointed to Dan and Chloe, sleeping softly.

Trixie nodded and relinquished her little brother. Once he was settled in the bassinet as well, Lucifer draped a blanket over his loves, and quietly guided his step daughter from the room. "Maybe we should look at that homework now."

Trixie rolled her eyes and retrieved the assignments. She sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out the first paper. Lucifer began washing and chopping vegetables for dinner.

He'd never been much of a cook, but for the life of him, he didn't know how much he'd love it. Food could be so indulgent, so sensual. He'd taken a class before the wedding, hoping to surprise his bride with breakfast the day after. She had been shocked.

And he'd found that it was a thrilling hobby. He was now always on the lookout for new flavors, new recipes to entice the palate. He'd had to put his foot down about one thing: maximum of ONE night a month for the toxic orange goop that was Trixie's favorite boxed mac and cheese.

Veggies and meat sauteing, Lucifer checked Trixie's progress. She'd finished her spelling and moved onto math. He quietly tapped an answer she'd gotten wrong, and she hastily erased the offending answer. She thought momentarily, and scribbled down the correct one.

After a while, the smell wafting from the stove aroused the sleeping pair on the couch. They sniffed the air appreciatively as the they stumbled into the room.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and asked him "What's for dinner?"

He turned, spoon in hand to offer her a taste. "Hungarian goulash," he said proudly. "I called in a favor and got the recipe from Mama Szabó herself."

Chloe hummed in quiet approval. Szabó's was one of her favorite restaurants.

Dan began to set the table as Trixie cleared her paperwork from it. A soft fuss came floating in from the living room. Lucifer handed the spoon to his wife and kissed her on the lips. "You stir, I've got the baby." She stepped up to the pan as he twisted away to check on the source of the discontent.

"Little Rory, why the tears, love?" he cooed, scooping her from her resting place. She immediately grew still. There were few places in the world she was more at peace than in her Papa's arms. Those dancing green eyes stared up at him in quiet fascination, and he was lost in them.

Aurora; half him, half Dan. She was the darkness to her brother's light. In her, Lucifer had come to see that his own darkness was not a place for monsters and fear, but for rest and reflection. That darkness could be healing. Her eyes held the promise not of punishment of guilt, but of redemption from it.

Leo was awake as well, but smiling as always. His eyes were deep pools of brown, the reflection of Lucifer's own, yet they seemed to radiate pure light. His easy love, his boundless joy were the mirror for the brightness that Chloe had brought to his life. His sweet, innocent gaze held the certainty that every person, no matter what they've done, is still capable of pure goodness and deserving of love.

Or maybe he was just feeling sentimental, he laughed as he shook himself from his silent revery.

He deposited a calmed Rory back into the bassinet and wheeled it to the kitchen, settling it between Trixie and Dan.

Chloe had already put dinner on the table, so he slid easily into his seat and persevered through the nightly grace.

After dinner had been cleared and the dishes washed, dried and put away; after Chloe had kissed her siblings goodnight and hugged each adult in turn, promising to finish her reading before lights out; after the babies were clean, dry and settled into their cribs for the night, Lucifer lay in bed with his loves and sighed.

He was happy. Deliriously happy. Chloe was snuggled up to his side, wounds still too sore for any physical exertion. Lucifer had offered to heal her as he had Dan, but she had refused, saying it was a right of passage for all mothers, a reminder of the battle she had won.

Dan was not sorry to have skipped that particular right of passage. He often found himself stroking the feather scar, though, wondering if it had all been real. Sometimes he missed the small nudges from inside, the knowledge that there was life growing in him.

Not enough to want to go through it again, though.

Lucifer rolled to Dan, and began tracing the pattern of the scar, gently running his fingers over the otherwise flawless planes of his lover's abdomen. His hand drifted lower, teasing the edges of the pubic hair poking out from Dan's shorts. Dan closed his eyes and began to moan softly, surrendering to the feeling.

Lucifer slipped his hand under the waistband, pulling it down, and began stroking the rapidly swelling appendage. Dan's breathing came a bit faster as he struggled to keep his voice down. Lucifer used his free hand to grab Dan's chin and turn his head. "Open your eyes, Daniel," he commanded under his breath. "Look at me." Dan's eyes snapped open and fixed on his partner's.

Lucifer increased the pace and the pressure of his strokes, sliding his fingers up to the top of Dan's cock, wrapping around the head, before reversing direction and burying themselves in the soft thicket of his bush. He never dropped eye contact, but began to tease Dan by running the tip of his tongue along his jawline, tracing his lips, but never parting them. He moved his hand to the back of Dan's neck and held him firm, all the while pumping the cock in his hand relentlessly.

Dan's breath was ragged as he fought to keep his eyes open, to keep them fixed on his master's. The hand that was tugging on him never slowed, never let up. It only went faster, harder, but was still gentle and kind. Dan's own hands gripped at the bedsheets as he fought for control over his reactions.

"Are you going to come for me, my love?" Lucifer purred, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. Dan nodded, not daring to move his gaze yet. "Tell me when, Daniel. Let me know when it's coming." Lucifer's voice held quiet command and intense desire.

Dan groaned softly, legs squirming as he felt his balls begin to tighten with the need for release. The ache was building in him, and he moaned "Fuck, I'm going to come soon."

"You're going to come for me?" Steady pumping, eyes locked.

"Yes sir. Yes I'm going to come."

"Come for me, Daniel."

"I'm going to… I'm going to… I'm, I'm com-!"

His soft cry was cut off when Lucifer sealed his mouth over Dan's, tongue probing, hearts beating as one. Dan groaned into the mouth of his master as he spilled his seed over his own belly, convulsing in waves of pleasure. Lucifer leaned down and cleaned every plane, every crevice, thoroughly with his tongue, sending shock after shock through Dan, making his cock jump in Lucifer's hand.

When the tremors had stopped, and Dan's breathing slowed to normal, Lucifer gave him another long, lingering kiss. He pulled Dan on top of himself, enjoying the weight of the other man pressing him down into the mattress. He broke the kiss and whispered in his lover's ear "My turn. Suck. My. Cock."

Dan began to work his way down, kissing every square inch of exposed chest, running his hands along the shape of his master's body.

He pulled down Lucifer's shorts with two hands as Lucifer raised his hips, then tossed them aside. He passed by the throbbing member, which was laying painfully hard against Lucifer's stomach. Dan kept kissing down the groin, running his tongue along the well groomed scrotum, gently sucking first one, then the other testicle into his hot mouth. He gave one slow, firm lick, starting at the underside of Lucifer's balls, continuing upward, until he reached the tip of his shaft. He ran his tongue around the rim of the pink head, once, twice, three times, before drawing the soft flesh into his mouth.

Lucifer's hips gave an involuntarily twitch, which served to push his cock deeper into Dan's mouth. Dan worked his way down as far as he could. His master really had an impressive package. When he had the thing buried as deeply as it would fit, he began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, moving his right hand in rhythm.

Lucifer blew out, hard, giving a strangulated cry. Dan slipped his left middle finger into his mouth while he continued his ministrations. When the digit was nice and wet, he used his left hand to cup Lucifer's balls, playing with them briefly, before slipping the first knuckle of his finger into Lucifer's ass.

Lucifer groaned softly, biting his lip to quiet his reaction, and pushed himself further down onto his lover's finger. As Dan's mouth continued to move up and down, his finger slowly began moving in and out.

Dan could feel the tension in the balls in his hands, could sense them tightening in preparation. He ever so slightly increased the tempo and pressure of his mouth and hands. Lucifer began to whimper, hips thrusting wildly. Dan responded by sucking harder.

Lucifer went stiff, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Jets of hot come hit Dan in the throat. He tried to swallow it all, but gagged slightly, sending a few drops dribbling out from his taut lips.

He continued to suck until he had milked every drop from the cock in his mouth. He circled his tongue around, cleaning up the errant drops. One last deep suck on the softening rod, and he pulled back with a soft pop. He removed his hand gently from his lover's ass, grasping it firmly. He excused himself briefly to wash his hands, then returned to bed, and curled into Lucifer's side.

Dan rested his head on the other man's chest, hearing the wild beating of his heart slowly settle back into a normal rhythm. Their breathing fell into sync. In her sleep, Chloe rolled over and settled onto Lucifer's other shoulder. With one hand, Dan pulled up the sheets and settled them over all three bodies in the bed. His hand came to rest next to Chloe's on Lucifer's chest. She squeezed his fingers gently.

Dan wasn't sure when his eyes drifted closed, or when the soft, whiffling breath in the room gave way to his dreams, but he awoke the next morning feeling like the luckiest man on Earth.


	9. December

Chloe sat at a table nursing a cup of Sprite. To one side, Auntie Ella was holding little Leo, waving his new toy and squealing with delight every time he laughed. To the other side, Mazikeen looked almost comfortable with Rory nestled in her arms. The baby girl was fascinated with all of the necklaces her favorite babysitter wore. Trixie, uninterested in the party, was spending the night with her grandmother.

Across the room, Gina held up the hand of the pudgy toddler in her arms and waved at them. It was actually remarkable how many babies were present in the room. Wrapped up in her own little drama, Chloe had failed to notice life blossoming all around her.

On the dance floor, Dan and Lucifer turned circles, looking like they owned the room. Lucifer's easy grace more than compensated for Dan's shy and hesitant steps. Chloe gave her son a kiss, and patted her daughter on the head, then joined her men on the floor.

They made room for her easily, and she slipped in between them on one side, forming a small triangle. They held each other closely and rotated slowly, swaying to the beat.

When the song ended, Chloe asked "Dan, may I have my husband for this one?" He exited graciously, and assumed her seat between the happy babies.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck, and he placed his hands perhaps a *bit* too low on her hips for polite company. She leaned into his chest and breathed in the scent of him. His cologne was always nice, expensive stuff. But the smell under it. The smell of *him* was always incredible.

He buried his nose in her hair, feeling its softness and just holding her. She was weightless in his arms and he swung her around in graceful, overly formal arcs. When the song ended, he kissed her softly on the lips.

They swept off the floor to the table where their family waited. Lucifer scooped Leo into his arms and snuggled him tight.

"Not bad for a guy who once said that kids were a burden," Chloe teased lightly.

"Oh, they are," he stated firmly. She raised her eyebrows at him. "They take and take and take. They smell, they're loud and they have *no* sense of timing." He breathed in the soft baby scent, chuckling softly when Leo tugged on a curl near his face.

"But the biggest burden they come with, the one that I can never get past, is how very deep they work their way into your heart." He kissed the small head. "I fear mine may never be the same again."

There was a moment of silence before-

"AAAAAAWWWW! BIG GUY!" Ella squealed, throwing herself around Lucifer's middle, causing him to stagger slightly.

Leo let loose a peal of delighted laughter. Ella tickled his belly. "Little guy!"

Chloe quietly pulled out her phone a snapped a picture. It captured every detail. Aurora's little face wearing the mirror of Maze's detached disapproval. Dan's eyes sparkling with glee. Ella's boundless zest for life. Lucifer's normal walls were down enough to see the joy of the moment chasing away the shadows in his eyes. Leo, beaming like the sun in his Papa's arms.

Her family. This was a picture she would treasure for the rest of her life.

Later that night, after the party clothes had been discarded in favor of pajamas, and the babies were fed and sleeping, Chloe and Dan got busy wrapping gifts for Trixie and the "twins". There was an understated tree in the far corner of the living room, white lights, a few simple ornaments, and a gold filigree star on top.

Lucifer had rolled his eyes when it came inside. He'd fought hard to keep the traditions out of his penthouse, but relented only when Trixie started crying.

It was some comfort to remind himself of the pagan origins of the tree and gifts, but mostly he couldn't wait for the whole season to be over. It was his least favorite brother's birthday. The yearly reminder was tedious to say the least.

"Oh, dammit!" Chloe cried suddenly, breaking Lucifer's quiet sulk. He looked at her, and saw two large wet spots growing on her shirt. "I just fed them half an hour ago! This overproduction thing is killing me." She retreated to the bathroom to grab a towel.

As she returned to the living room, she stripped off her shirt and nursing bra, breasts swinging free. Lucifer's mouth dropped open as it always did when confronted with the sight of his wife's swollen, heavy breasts. Chloe sat back down on the couch between her men.

"You okay, Chlo?" asked Dan, a similar look of awe and desire on his face. She didn't notice; she was too busy hand expressing some of the excess milk into the towel. She closed her eyes and moaned with relief.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good. They just get so tight."

"Waiting for mine to dry up was the most uncomfortable thing, I can't even imagine what you're going through," Dan offered sympathetically. The sincerity of the statement was only slightly marred by the hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm just going to have to pump." She stood and made towards the bedroom where the pump was stored. Lucifer caught her around the middle and pulled her back down, into his lap.

"Or," he said, voice rumbling low in his chest, "WE could help you out." He punctuated this offer with a slight pull of one of her nipples. She groaned as the fluid came readily. He flicked his tongue over it, collecting the sweet liquid.

Dan licked his lips. His cock was rapidly stiffening. He watched as Lucifer leaned his head in and took her breast in his mouth. He watched his ex close her eyes and lean her head back, abandoning herself to the enjoyment of being drained. He began to stroke himself through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Chloe reached out a hand to him without looking. When he took it, she pulled him closer, and placed his palm on her other breast. He began to knead, pinching and rolling her nipple until he saw the milk bead up. Cupping the heavy tit, he lowered his own head and began to siphon off the excess.

Chloe was breathing heavily. Lucifer on one breast, Dan on the other, they released the excess pressure. Fuck, it felt good. Lucifer reached between her thighs and began to massage her pussy. She gave a small cry of pleasure, which only served to encourage his efforts.

Dan was getting painfully hard at this point. Sucking on Chloe's nipple, hearing her moan, feeling her squirm, it was all too much. He was stroking himself faster now, reaching into his shorts.

Lucifer slid Chloe off of his lap and onto the couch without breaking his hold on her nipple. He grabbed one side of her pajama pants and tugged. Dan, catching on quickly, pulled the other side until her pants were around her ankles.

Chloe's head was spinning. She could feel her breasts were almost empty, but they just kept going. Lucifer resumed his attentions to her slit, petting her heavily now. He slipped a single finger between the wet lips, and danced it lightly around her clit.

Lucifer finally took his mouth from her now empty breast. He turned his attentions to her lips, kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue, nibbling her lower lip.

Dan released his hold on her as well, leaning back to admire the sight of the two intermingled next to him. Lucifer, his strong arms, subtly chiseled chest holding his wife. Chloe, blonde hair flowing, full breasts swaying. Her body and his curved together like two puzzle pieces.

Dan had never admired the male form before *him*. Even now, there was no one else he'd even look at twice. Lucifer was just sex made flesh. It was intoxicating, easy for Dan to give himself over to the tension that had been present since the first moment he'd seen *him*.

Now, watching that same man apply his considerable skills to the golden goddess that was Chloe Decker-Morningstar, Dan couldn't take his eyes off the pair, or his hand off of his cock.

Chloe, breathless from being kissed so thoroughly, pushed Lucifer backwards. With a sly grin she guided him into a lying position. She slid his shorts down off of his hips and crawled backwards until her face was level with his bobbing erection.

She looked back over her shoulder, sending Dan a very suggestive look. She lifted her ass high into the air, and started sucking her husband's cock.

Lucifer gripped her hair in both hands, guiding her head up and down. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of his shaft sliding in and out of his wife's eager, wet mouth.

"What in the bloody hell are you waiting for, Daniel?" His voice startled Dan out of his trance. "Eat her pussy." It was a command, not a request.

Dan tripped over himself to comply. He grabbed her ass, kneading it briefly before leaning down to lick the wetness between her soft pink lips. The sounds of Chloe's pleasure vibrated through the center of both men.

Dan inserted one, then two fingers into the sopping hole, tongue teasing her hard bud. She began to push back into his mouth, hips grinding out a gentle rhythm.

Lucifer looked down at the gorgeous pair in front of him. His wife, her head in his lap; his friend, readily feasting on her luscious wetness. Dan lifted his eyes, and stared into Lucifer's. He knew that look.

"Oh, excellent idea, pet." Lucifer practically purred. He lifted Chloe's head gently from his cock. Gently, he drew her up until she was face to face with him, and kissed her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up until she was straddling him. Then, with a quick movement, he was in her.

Chloe screamed. She pushed herself down further until he was buried deep inside of her. She began to rock back and forth, feeling his length and width. She ground her hips into his until he was groaning at the sensations.

Dan retreated to the bedroom unseen, and returned with a bottle of lubricant. Watching his ex impale herself on her husband, riding that delicious cock they both enjoyed, causing their mutual love to whimper; Dan's cock throbbed in his hand. He spread lube along the length of his shaft, and returned to kneel behind Chloe.

Lucifer barely registered when Dan left, but the return of he weight to the couch signaled him. Staying buried in Chloe, he drew her forward until she was laying on him, kissing him with fury.

Dan moved closer and spread some lube on her asshole. He slipped one, then two fingers in. Chloe gasped into Lucifer's mouth. Dan began moving his fingers slowly in and out of her, causing spasms of pleasure which rippled into Lucifer's cock.

She was grinding into Dan's hand now, wiggling her ass in a silent plea for more. Dan headed a third finger, and Chloe shuddered came. Lucifer held her tight while she shook, grabbing her ass and pulling her in. When she was still, Dan removed his fingers.

Chloe moaned a protest and tried to move backward, but Lucifer's hands held her steady. Dan positioned himself at her stretched and ready hole,v and slowly pushed his cock into her ass.

Chloe screamed again feeling her men fill both of her holes. She was pressed between the two of them, holding her in place. When they began to move, it was in a well practiced rhythm.

The three of them moved together in harmony. Lucifer relished the weight of the two of them pressing him down. He bucked his hips, pushing into his wife, feeling his love through the thin bit of skin separating their cocks.

Dan slid in and out of his ex. This had been mostly off limits during their marriage, so he thoroughly enjoyed being allowed free reign of her body now. He enjoyed sharing her with her new husband.

Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head. The intensity of being fucked so thoroughly by the two men she cared most for in the world always made her weak. She mewled hoarsely, her throat raw from screaming her pleasure. "Lucifer, baby, I can't take it, it's too much."

"You can take it, darling." He held her face in his hands until her eyes met his. Her breathing fell into sync with his. She found a new well of strength and desire; she began moving against her men in earnest.

"Yes, love. Just like that," Lucifer instructed her. He reached down between them and began to fondle her clit. She whined and picked up her tempo. "Are you going to come again, Chloe?" He stroked her with increasing force.

"Yes, Lucifer," she replied breathlessly. "Fuck, yes, I'm going to come. I want you both to come in me. Dan, please come in me. Lucifer, come in my pussy." Her eyes never left her husband's dark gaze.

"Yes, mistress," Dan grunted, on the edge of his release. "Yes, I'll come in your ass." He was thrusting hard and fast, losing his rhythm slightly in his intensity.

"Chloe, darling, I want you to come for us first." His eyes were burning into hers, cock thrusting, fingers dancing, bringing her nearer and nearer to oblivion.

"Lucifer," she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Lu-Lucifer! I-I-I'M COMING!" she screamed, her body trembling violently.

Dan was the next to come, throwing his head back and howled, thrusting his hips, shoving his cock into Chloe's ass, unloading into it with a graceless shudder.

Lucifer, feeling both of his loves pulsing with their release, reached his own climax. His hips thrust upward, and he growled as he came deep into his wife while she shook in his arms.

She collapsed onto him as he finished, completely spent. Dan pumped his hips twice more before withdrawing to fall backwards onto the arm of the couch. Lucifer was panting, feeling waves of bliss in his softening cock, still inside his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands in slow circles over her lower back.

She was crying and clinging to him. The pleasure was still coursing through her like electric shocks. Her tears flowed freely. He didn't ask. He didn't have to. He just held her until she put herself back together.

Dan excused himself. He returned the lube to its home, and turned on the water in the shower.

A noise in the bedroom made him turn. He saw Lucifer carrying a sleeping Chloe and tucking her into bed. Dan watched as Lucifer stopped by the bassinets to kiss each sleeping baby in turn. Then he turned back to the shower and stepped into the hot water.

He was just starting to lather a washcloth when he heard the shower open and get a sudden blast of cool air. He felt Lucifer's presence behind him in the small space and smiled.

Lucifer stepped forward into the flowing stream and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. He rested his chin on the other man's shoulder and breathed deeply. Dan placed his hands over his lover's and stood, reveling in the unbridled masculinity standing behind him.

Before Lucifer, Dan would have found such a presence uncomfortable, unwelcome. But he had discovered that his lover's manliness didn't detract from his own, rather he elevated it. Dan turned to face the man behind him.

Lucifer moved his arms to test on Dan's shoulders, and sagged slightly, allowing Dan to support him. Dan placed his hands on Lucifer's hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

Lucifer responded ferociously, wrapping his arms around his love, fingers grasping at the short hairs, lips pressing with need. Dan pressed his own fingers into the flesh of Lucifer's behind. They stayed that way for a long time, holding each other, mouths moving as one.

Lucifer was the first to break the kiss. He bent down to retrieve the forgotten washcloth and refreshed the soap. Starting at Dan's neck, he washed him tenderly. He swirled soap over every part of his lover, moving across his chest, and down his abdomen. He was particularly gentle with the feather scar, moving reverently over it before continuing lower.

Dan's breath caught in his throat and he let out a low moan when Lucifer began to stroke Dan's slowly hardening cock, running the soapy towel up and down its length. He gently scrubbed his lover's scrotum, rolling each testicle between his fingers in turn, then continued down to his legs.

He knelt down and washed Dan's feet, then turned him around and began to work his way up again. He lingered on Dan's muscular rear end, massaging it, kneading the flesh, then finished with a thorough back scrub.

Dan was so relaxed, he barely felt it when Lucifer slipped a single finger into his ass.

Lucifer kissed his lover's neck, biting and sucking, leaving a mark that wouldn't fade for days. Dan's breath came in ragged gasps. Lucifer added a second finger to Dan's tight hole.

Dan was moaning, leaning back into the probing fingers. Lucifer bit his ear and in a low rumble asked Dan "What do you desire, my love?"

Dan breathed in return, "Fuck me, master." Lucifer needed no further incentive. He slid his rock hard member into Dan's ass. He placed an arm around the shorter man's waist and held him in place while he fucked him hard.

Dan placed his hands on the wall and moved with his master. Lucifer wrapped the fingers if his free hand around Dan's cock and tugged in rhythm with his hips.

Dan was gasping now, struggling to keep his feet under him as his master worked. "I'm going to come, master," his words were barely intelligible.

"Not yet, Daniel. I'm not ready yet." Lucifer relaxed his grip on Dan's cock and increased the thrust of his hips. Dan cried out in frustration at the change. "Tell me what you feel, Daniel. Describe it for me."

"I feel your big, hard cock in my ass, pumping into my guts."

"What else?" Lucifer's own breathing was coming more rapidly now.

"I feel your strong arms holding me up. I feel safe."

"Uh huh," Lucifer groaned. "Keep going, I'm nearly there." The pressure and tempo of the hand stroking Dan's cock intensified again.

"I feel your fingers," Dan gasped, "tugging on my cock, bringing me closer to coming, teasing me."

"Are you close again, my love?" Lucifer grunted.

"Yes master, please, I need to come!"

"Come for me Daniel darling."

Dan gave in to the feelings and felt his balls clench in anticipation. He drew in a shuddering breath, and cried out as his load released into the shower floor. "Oh, fuck, I'm coming, Lucifer, come with me." His words turned to screams as his master let his own load loose into him with a low grunting.

When the two men were done, Dan sat hard on the floor of the shower breathing fast. He laughed, "There go my legs." Lucifer sank down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Don't worry, love. I have you." He kissed Dan on the cheek, and they let the water run over them until they had recovered. Lucifer shooed Dan from the shower on shaky legs, then washed himself quickly before drying off and laying down in the warm bed between his loves and drifting off to sleep.

The presents would wait until morning.


	10. Epilogue: February Again

Chloe and Dan sat on the couch, a content, chubby baby in each lap. Trixie sat between them, smiling her biggest smile. Lucifer stood behind the couch, a hand on each of his loves, dimples flaring, smug satisfaction in every line of his face.

"Say cheese everyone!" said Ella from behind her camera. The flash flared, and everyone relaxed. "One more?" she asked.

"Ella, you've taken a million pictures," Chloe laughed. "I'm sure you have more than enough."

Ella blushed slightly. "You guys are just so cute. And I'm honored that you asked me to take your family portrait. I want to make sure I get it right."

"We have complete faith in you," Dan chuckled, sweeping Leo up into a high arc, eliciting a peal of laughter from the dark eyed boy.

After a few more candids, Ella saw herself down the elevator, and Trixie retreated into her bedroom to change out of her dress clothes and review her homework. Lucifer sat down at his piano and began to play a mellow number, a soft undertone to the playful antics of his wife, his lover and their children.

A soft rustle told Lucifer they were not alone. Music stopping as abruptly as it started, he turned to see his brother Amenadiel standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, a small teddy bear in each hand.

"Well! Brother! What an unexpected surprise! Finally came to meet your niece and nephew, have you?" Lucifer's voice held not a trace of the avarice he once felt toward to older sibling.

"Hey, Luci. Yeah, I thought it was time. Especially considering…" Amenadiel sighed. "I owe you all an explanation."

All the parents looked at him quizzically. He shuffled his feet before woodenly handing a bear to each baby. Aurora grasped hers carefully, grabbing its nose with a small hand, studying its features closely. Leo grinned and stuffed an ear in his mouth.

"Hello, little ones. I'm your Uncle Amenadiel." He was stalling, and Lucifer knew it.

"Spit it out, bro. What are you here to tell us?"

He sighed, and decided the best course of action was to get it over with. "Father sent me. He thinks I owe you an apology for my impropriety and misguided sense of humor."

Lucifer joined the rest of his family on the couch. They all looked at the angel expectantly.

"You see, Father also sent me one year ago today. You didn't notice me then, I was supposed to stay hidden." He shifted from one for to the other. "He sent me to deliver a gift, a blessing. He sent me to allow Chloe to conceive."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline. "Father wanted us to have a child? Why?"

"He wanted you to know that he was happy that you and Chloe had found each other. He placed her here for you, Luci, and you needed to know that this was part of his plan for you."

Chloe sat in stunned silence. *God* had given her to Lucifer, and had given them Leo. She was flattered and awed.

Dan was less happy. "If He sent you to bless *them*, what happened to *me*?" He was bordering on furious.

Amenadiel grimaced. "That's where my sense of humor comes in. See, Father was thrilled that you and Chloe were happy, so he wanted to give you a son. But when I came to bless her, I saw that Dan also made you happy, so... I thought it would be funny to bless him, too." Dead silence in the room.

Suddenly, Lucifer roared with laughter. Chloe and Dan stared at him, open mouthed.

"Ah, as pranks go, brother, that was some impressive, original thinking." Lucifer wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

"You're not mad?" Amenadiel asked incredulously. "I came prepared to get a punch in the jaw."

"I'd be happy to oblige, if it wouldn't break my hand," Dan hissed through gritted teeth. "That was SO not cool, man."

But then, he looked at the little girl in Chloe's lap. The girl with his eyes, and her father's curly dark hair, who he had carried and nurtured for 9 months, and his anger melted away. He turned to Amenadiel, who still had the decency to look properly chagrined.

"On the other hand. You made us a family. You gave me an opportunity no other man has ever had. You gave us Rory. So, I suppose you're forgiven. *Never do it again.*" He laughed to himself.

Amenadiel looked immensely relieved. "I swear. Never again." He turned to Lucifer then. "Can you forgive me, brother?"

"For what? Forcing fatherhood upon me? Or nearly killing my Daniel?"

"Either. Both."

"Without hesitation. It's doubtless been a strange year, but we've all survived, and Leo and Aurora are literal and figurative miracles. My heart is full, brother. Thank you."

He kissed Chloe, then Dan on the head, before scooping little Rory up. He stood from the couch and deposited her into her shocked uncle's arms. She grabbed his necklace and looked up at him with big eyes. He smiled in spite of himself.

At least until Lucifer said, "She could use a change. Nappies and wipes are in the bedroom. Hop to."

"Diapers?"Amenadiel spluttered.

Chloe answered, "Oh I think it's more than fair, Uncle Amenadiel."

They laughed as he struggled through the job, but they gave him serious credit for the attempt he made before Dan took pity and rescued him.

After his visit was over and the kids were fed, washed and put to bed, the three adults retired for the night, content in each other's arms.

Lucifer gave silent thanks for his family. *I just hope,* he thought to himself before drifting off, *that every year is as beautiful as this one has been.* Then he snuggled his wife and fell asleep feeling like the luckiest Devil that ever lived.

The End


End file.
